Legend of Summoner
by watanabe nia chan
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto dan teman-temannya melawan kejahatan. Warn: FEMNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Summon Academy adalah sebuah akademi yang dibangun khusus oleh pemerintah yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk mencari dan menampung orang-orang yang mempunyai kemampuan memanggil makhluk mistis sebagai senjata mereka, atau biasa disebut summon. Akademi itu sendiri tidak hanya berisi orang-orang muda yang ingin menjadi kuat, karena akademi tersebut hanya menampung orang-orang dengan kemampuan summon yang sudah mendapatkan lisensi dari asosiasi summon Konoha. Jadi akademi tersebut bukan sebagai sarana belajar, tetapi hanya sebagai tempat penampungan para summoner, sebutan untuk orang yang memiliki kekuatan pemanggil hewan mistis.

Academi Summon sendiri memiliki peranan yang penting dalam pengamanan masyarakat. Biasanya mereka digunakan sebagai pengawal orang-orang yang membutuhkanya, karena masih banyak summoner yang memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk melakukan kejahatan. Oleh karena itu Summon Academy didirikan. Para summoner yang berada dibawah naungan akademi adalah orang-orang yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan kejahatan, tentu saja dengan imbalan. Karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah manusia yang mempunyai beragam kebutuhan hidup.

Untuk masuk kedalam akademi, mereka akan menghadapi beberapa tes khusus untuk menentukan mereka lolos atau tidak, sekaligus untuk menentukan peringkat mereka. Untuk tes nya ada dua macam, pertama tes fisik, lalu tes makhluk summon dan terakhir tes tulis. Tes fisik perlu dilakukan karena untuk berjaga-jaga jika makhluk summonnya bermasalah. Lalu dari ketiga tes tersebut diambil nilainya dan dirata-rata. Nilai minimal yang harus didapatkan adalah tujuh, dan akan masuk ke kelas C, kelas terendah dari seorang summoner di akademi.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk tokoh utama kita satu ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil, setidaknya bila dibandingkan dengan gadis lainnya di akademi. Hari ini dia mendapatkan cukup banyak misi, menurutnya. Jika biasanya dia hanya mendapatkan satu sampai dua saja panggilan misi dalam sehari, tapi hari ini berbeda. Dia mendapatkan empat misi pemirsa, bayangkan empat misi, padahal kalau menurut summoner lain , empat misi dalam sehari itu hanya mudah, toh semakin banyak misi, semakin banyak penghasilan yang didapatkan. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia akan menganggap empat misi dalam sehari itu terlalu banyak. Maklum saja, dia hanya menjalankan misi seperlunya saja, asalkan uang yang didapatkanya cukup untuk membeli ramen, baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi mungkin hari ini dia sedang sial, atau memang keberuntunganya sudah habis dia tidak tau. Bagaimana tidak sial, jika tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sms dari asosiasi kalau dia mendapatkan misi lagi.

'Untuk Uzumaki Naruto, kami tugaskan untuk menjalani misi menjadi pengawal dari Tazuna dengan tujuan mengawal sampai kembali kedesanya.

Note: Tidak ada penolakan! Semua summoner sedang sibuk dengan misinya sendiri.'

"Apa-apaan mereka hah?! Dan apa-apaan note menyebalkan itu?! Awas saja para orang asosiasi itu, akan kubalas nanti." ucap Naruto sebal sambil kembali memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku celanannya. Lalu Naruto bergegas menuju perbatasan, karena pasti klienya sudah menunggu disana.

Naruto adalah summoner kelas C. Sebenarnya untuk tes fisik dan summon dia mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, sangat malah. Tapi mungkin karena kepandaiannya yang 'terlewat' , dia mendapatkan nilai buruk , sangat buruk di tes tulis. Bayangkan saja, semua soal dijawab salah, padahal pertanyaannya tidak sulit, hanya tentang bagaimana bersikap dimasyarakat. Tapi bukan Naruto jika jawabannya tidak ngawur. Seperti pertanyaan, 'apa yang akan anda lakukan saat melihat kucing dijalanan? Apa anda akan menolongnya?' dan jawaban wah dari Naruto sukses membuat orang yang melihat jawabannya pusing. 'Tentu saja kubiarkan, malas sekali.' dan setelah itu dia harus rela mendapatkan nilai 71 di tesnya dan mendapatkan label sebagai summoner kelas C.

Sebenarnya mudah saja menjadi summoner kelas C. Pekerjaan akan lebih mudah, karena kelas misi berdasarkan kelas summoner itu sendiri. Tidak perlu pergi jauh karena rata-rata misi kelas C hanya ada didalam desa. Dan permintaan misi kelas C tidak setinggi kelas-kelas diatasnya. Selain karena summoner kelas C berjumlah banyak. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan pun termasuk remeh, mungkin hanya orang-orang malas dan kelebihan uang yang meminta bantuan dari summoner. Bayangkan saja, menangkap kucing, menyiram bunga, membuka tutup botol dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan remeh lainya yang diberikan untuk summoner kelas C.

Setelah sampai diperbatasan, Naruto segera menemui orang yang menjadi kliennya dalam misi sekarang. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menolak misi ini, tapi mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh ketua penanggung jawab misi di asosiasi, dia memilih untuk menurut saja. 'Jika kau menolak misi yang kuberikan, maka kuhapuskan semua ramen yang ada dikonoha!.' ucap orang itu dengan nada mengancam dan disertai dengan seringai yang menyeramkan. 'Glup' 'menyeramkan' batin Naruto ngeri saat teringat dengan ucapan orang itu. 'Demi ramen!' rapal Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri kliennya.

"Permisi, apa anda benar Tazuna-san?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan orang didepannya.

"Benar. Jadi apa kau yang akan mengawalku? Apa yang mereka pikirkan hah? Mengirimkan anak kecil untuk mengawalku." ucap Tazuna ketus dengan pandangan menilai kearah Naruto.

CTAK!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Naruto. 'Apa-apaan kakek tua itu?! Sabar Naruto, dia klienmu. Ingat Naru, ini semua demi ramen, jangan sampai dapat masalah didalam misi.' batin Naruto mencoba tenang.

"Maaf ya Tazuna-san, jangan kau kira karena aku ini kecil, jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jika aku berniat bertarung, mungkin penjahat dimuka bumi ini sudah hilang." ucap Naruto kesal. "Dan satu lagi, jika misi ini hanya mengawal sampai anda selamat dirumah tanpa tersesat, kurasa aku SANGAT mampu, karena aku belum pikun." lanjut Naruto sambil menekankan kata sangat untuk menunjukan kalau ini hanya misi mudah.

"Hah.. Baiklah bocah, sekarang ayo cepat berangkat, matahari sudah mulai naik." ucap Tazuna lalu mulai berjalan menuju desanya.

"Iya iya.. Sebaiknya anda berjalan dengan cepat, karena aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat." ucap Naruto lalu bergegas mengikuti Tazuna.

Jarak antara desa Konoha dan Nami, desa tempat tinggal Tazuna, sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin sekitar 3 jam berjalan mereka akan sampai ketempatnya. Yang menjadi halangan adalah, antara Konoha dan Nami ada sebuah hutan yang menghalangi. Selain ada kemungkinan bisa tersesat disana, mungkin juga ada hewan buas yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyerang.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, mereka sudah mulai masuk kedalam hutan, untuk beberapa saat Naruto masih tidak perduli apa yang terjadi, tapi saat mereka melewati sebuah genangan air, disana Naruto merasa curiga. 'Hari ini panas, dan sepertinya kemarin tidak hujan, jangan-jangan ini adalah-' belum selesai Naruto membatin? tiba-tiba muncul naga air dari genangan tadi dan langsung menyerang Tazuna.

"Awas Tazuna-san!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menghampiri Tazuna, mendorongnya agar tidak terkena serangan dari naga air tersebut. "Bisa anda jelaskan heh Tazuna-san, kenapa ada makhluk seperti itu yang menyerang kita?!" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil selamat dari serangan naga air itu.

"B-baiklah akan ku j-jelaskan, t-tapi tolong selamatkan aku." ucap Tazuna memelas, dia tidak menyangka akan diserang makhluk seperti itu sekarang.

"Hah.. Baiklah, dan sekarang, keluar kau! Jangan bersembunyi seperti banci!" ucap Naruto. Lalu muncul seorang pria dengan lilitan perban dimukanya. Momochi Zabuza.

"Jangan mengganggu bocah! Cepat pergi saja sana kau! Aku tidak ingin membunuh gadis kecil sepertimu sekarang!" ucap Zabuza meremehkan. Oh sepertinya kau membuat kesalahan Zabuza, karena meskipun Naruto bertubuh kecil, jangan remehkan kekuatanya.

"Summon : KYUUBI"

WUSSHH

Munculah sesosok makhluk summon yang mempunyai wujud rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai-lambai.

"Kyuubi : Bijuudama "

Zabuza yang terkejut melihat makhluk summon itu terpaku, dan tidak sempat menghindar dari bola hitam yang menuju kearahnya.

BLARR!

Dan tabrakan pun tak terelakkan, tapi pemandangan berikutnya cukup membuat Tazuna terkejut, karena Zabuza tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari sana. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mendecih kesal. 'Cih dasar banci! Berani sekali dia kabir saat baru serangan pertama.' batin Naruto kesal lalu menghilangkan makhluk summonnya "KAI" , dan menghilanglah sesosok rubah berekor sembilan tadi. Tazuna yang masih terkejut belum dapat berkata apa-apa, kalimat pertama yang terlintas diotaknya adalah. "Bagaimana kau bisa summon makhluk itu?!"

"Kau tidak perlu tau kakek tua." balas Naruto yang sepertinya sudah melupakan tata krama dalam bicaranya. "Yang terpenting adalah, kenapa orang sekelas Momochi Zabuza bisa berurusan denganmu? Bukanya ini hanya misi kelas C? Untung saja dia sudah kabur saat serangan pertamaku. Jika tidak, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Tazuna yang terlihat ketakutan. "Kau, harus mrnjelaskanya padaku!" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah."

TBC

Del or lanjut?

A/N:

Dan untuk Naruto disini saya buat agak overpower mungkin, soalnya dia summon makhluk yang satu tingkat diatas musuhnya, supaya cepet aja sih #plakk

Review? :) :*


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi.. Bagaimana penjelasan anda Tazuna-san." ucap Narutto sambil memandang Tazuna tajam. Dia sudah cukup jengah menunggu Tazuna untuk berbicara. Bahkan setelah Zabuza berhasil kabur, Tazuna belum mengatakan apapun. "Cepat jelaskan, atau kulaporkan kasus ini kepada asosiasi. Kurasa kejadian ini sudah cukup untuk membuat anda di adili oleh pihak asosiasi." ucapnya melanjutkan. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega untuk memberikan ancaman seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah jelas melanggar peraturan. Jika saja bukan dia yang bertugas dalam misi ini, mungkin saja summoner lain atau bahkan Tazuna sendiri hanya memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk selamat.

"Baik akan kujelaskan. Tapi kumohon, jangan sampai pihak asosiasi tau, aku tidak mau mendapatkan masalah." ucap Tazuna setelah sekian lama bungkam.

'Bukannya ini sudah mendapatkan masalah.' batin Naruto kesal. "Hmm, aku tidak janji. Karena ini pelanggaran yang cukup berat. Jadi sekarang bisakah anda menjelaskan apa masalahnya? Atau aku perlu menelepon pihak asosiasi agar mereka saja yang menanyai anda?" ucap Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Baiklah." ucap Tazuna pasrah. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin sampai pihak asosiasi yang menanyainya. "Sebenarnya yang mereka incar bukan aku, tapi benda yang aku miliki."

"Mereka siapa yang anda maksud disini? Dan benda apa yang dimaksud itu?"

"Mereka biasa disebut dengan 'Dragon hunter'. Selama ini mereka selalu mencari benda yang dapat digunakan untuk membangkitkan Naga, makhluk summon yang konon katanya yang paling hebat diantara lainya. Bahkan dari 'legend summon' sendiri." ucap Tazuna menjelaskan. "Jadi sekarang apa tindakanmu?" lanjut Tazuna bertanya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya menarik. Jadi mereka mengincar benda yang kau miliki. Dan benda itu dapat digunakan untuk memanggil Naga. Apakah itu sejenis rune?" tanya Naruto dengan pose berpikir.

"Yeah seperti itu."

"Dan anda memiliki salah satunya?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan!"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan kembali ke Konoha, dan melaporkanya kepada asosiasi." jawab Naruto mantap.

"Apa katamu bocah? Kau ingin aku mendapatkan masalah dengan pihak asosiasi?! Aku pasti akan terkena hukuman dan denda." ucap Tazuna kesal. "Dan lagi, aku terpaksa berbohong, karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membayar lebih."

"Tenang saja, serahkan urusan itu padaku, yang penting sekarang kita harus kembali ke Konoha, karena jika terus berjalan, kemungkinan akan lebih banyak musuh yang menyerang." ucap Naruto, lalu mereka segera mengambil jalan kembali ke Konoha, karena meneruskan perjalanan akan sangat beresiko bagi mereka, terutama Tazuna.

Saat di tengah-tengah perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, tiba-tiba mereka di halangi oleh seseorang dijalan. Dia memakai topeng putih bercorak garis merah di wajahnya. Dan dari postur tubuhnya, kemungkinan dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Summon : Ice Dragon"

Wusshhh

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk summon berbentuk naga dengan es yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Makhluk itu memiliki panjang sekitar 4-5 meter. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, sang summoner dari naga langsung mengeluarkan jurus untuk menghancurkan lawannya.

"Ice Dragon: Ice Rain"

Blarr

Tiba-tiba hujan berbentuk es keluar dan langsung menyerang Naruto dan Tazuna yang berada didepannya. Setelah hujan es itu berhenti, terlihat sosok makhluk rubah berekor sembilan disana. Dia berdiri dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Naruto dan Tazuna.

"Whooa.. Nee-san, kau tidak sopan sekali. Menyerang musuh mu yang bahkan belum siap. Untung saja aku tidak telat mengeluarkan kyuubi, jika telat sedikit saja mungkin aku sudah menjadi daging cincang." ucap Naruto sinis. Ya, setelah dia sembuh dari keterkejutannya saat melihat naga di depannya dia langsung mensummon kyuubi saat menyadari kalau dia dalam bahaya.

"Ice Dragoon : Ice Wave"

Lalu muncul ombak dengan bentuk es yang menuju kearah Naruto dan Tazuna.

'Cih! Sombong sekali orang ini. Seenaknya saja mengeluarkan jurus tanpa membalas ucapanku. Awas saja dia' batin Naruto kesal lalu berlari menghindari serangan lawannya sambil membawa Tazuna untuk disembunyikan.

"Baiklah onee-san, tunggu saja pembalasanku." lalu Naruto mengucapkan nama jurusnya.

"Kyuubi : Bijuudama"

Blarrrr

Terjadi ledakan besar saat dua jurus hebat itu bertemu, dan menimbulkan cukup banyak kerusakan di wilayah pertarungan mereka.

"Ice Dragon : Destroy"

Sesaat setelah nama jurus nya diucapkan, belum ada perubahan apapun disana, tapi sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuubi di kelilingi oleh es yang semakin menjalar kesemua bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya setiap es yang mengenai tubuh Kyuubi saat menahan serangan Naga es di depannya menempel di tubuhnya, dan memgakibatkan dia terlilit oleh es-es itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja tubuh kyuubi menghilang. Setelah terdengar teriakan keras dari rubah itu.

"Brengsek kau! Aku tidak akan mengampuni mu karena membuat kyuubi menghilang." geram Naruto, dia kesal karena naga didepannya membuat kyuubi hilang, tapi dia lebih kesal kepada kyuubi. Karena dia tau, sebenarnya kyuubi tidak seratus persen kalah. 'Awas saja rubah buluk itu! Berani sekali dia menghilang, padahal aku tau kalau sebenarnya dia tidak terkena efek yang berat oleh jurus tadi.' oh jadi seperti itu, sepertinya kyuubi kabur pemirsa.

"Baiklah onee-san, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu sekarang." ucap Naruto lalu bersiap untuk mensummon makhluk yang lebih kuat lagi, tapi sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan nama makhluk yang akan di summonnya, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk summon berkepala kambing dengan sayap ditubuhnya. Dan itu adalah makhluk legend summon milik Uchiha Sasuke, ADRAMMELECH.

"Adrammelech : Thunder blitch"

Lalu muncul sebuah kilatan petir dan langsung mengahancurkan naga itu beserta pemiliknya yang masih selamat. Mungkin hanya pingsan, karena tidak terkena lansung serangan itu, dia masih dilindungi oleh naganya sebelum menghilang.

Bletakk!

"Aww, ada apa kau Dobe?! Kenapa memukulku setelah aku menyelamatkanmu hah?!" teriak Sasuke marah dengan ke-OOC an tingkat tinggi. Dia mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, maklum, meskipun Naruto perempuan, tapi mungkin tenaganya jauh lebih besar dari rata-rata perempuan lainya, bahkan laki-laki.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Dobe hah?! Teme pantat ayam! Dan aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu! Asal kau tau, bahkan aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan naga tadi jika kau tidak muncul!" teriak Naruto marah-marah.

"Ya ya aku percaya, bahkan kyuubi saja sampai hilang." ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh rubah buluk itu? Dia memang kurang ajar, berani menghilang ditengah pertarungan. Oh aku tau, aku tau.. Pasti dia tadi sudah mengetahui keberadaan mu dan kabur, cih payah, menyerahkan pekerjaan kepada orang lain." ucap Naruto kesal. "Dan lagi Teme, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau dapat misi?"

"Hn. Aku sudah selesai, dan saat ingin kembali, tidak sengaja melihat ada pertarungan."

"Hmm.. Baiklah-baiklah. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini dan kau!" tunjuk Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Bawa gadis itu denganmu, kita harus melaporkan kejadian ini kepada asosiasi, dan ada masalah penting yang juga harus kubicarakan dengan mereka." ucap Naruto lalu bergegas pergi kembali ke tujuan awalnya, kembali ke Konoha. Sedangkan Sasuke sebenarnya keberatan jika harus membawa gadis itu, tapi dia tidak mau bertengkar lebih lanjut dengan Naruto, karena pasti tidak ada habisnya.

"Dan anda Tazuna-san, cepat berdiri lalu kita kembali kedesa sebelum gelap, atau mau kutinggalkan disini saja!" dengan terpaksa Tazuna mengikuti Naruto, dia sebenarnya cukup takut untuk bertemu dengan asosiasi, meskipun Naruto sudah menjaminnya, tapi tetap saja takut. Tapi sepertinya lebih menakutkan lagi kalau sampai diginggal dihutan sendirian.

"Hn. Dobe"

TBC :)

Holla semua nya.. Pertama-tama aku mau ucapin thanks yang udah mau follow, fav atau review cerita abal ini :3

Maaf gak bisa bales review, soalnya ketik pake hp, jadi lama deh -_-

Ada pertanyaan? Silahkan pm atau tanyakan direview.

Sekian terima kasih :*

Mind to review?


End file.
